Not Meant For Misery
by bushes283
Summary: What if when Kagome fell through the well instead of taking her to sealed InuYasha, it took her to a time some days before he met Kikyo. InuKag
1. Dream Or Nightmare

**Not Meant For Misery**

My life has been pretty boring. I used to be an average 9th grade girl until I had a strange dream or well nightmare because it had dead bodies and blood. I dreamt I was on a battle field, surrounded by the dead bodies of horrible monsters and in the center was a buch of discarded tentacles.  
Certain bodies held a strange significance to me such as the body of a monk, demon slayer, fire neko, kitsune and hanyou. I'm no great shakes at history so I don't know how I knew what they they were dressed as and looked like and even though it was just a dream it felt so real.

I remember I was crying over the body of the hanyou calling out his name although I don't remembre it. the monk didn't appear to have anything wrong with him but he was pale and as cold as death so I assumed he'd been poisoned. the slayer, neko and kitsune all looked like they'd been stabed by something but the hanyou's body was cut slashed and stabed in so many places it was a miracle he was recognisble.

Suddenly everything was engulfed in a strange light and a powerful voice said that the ending was meant to be happy and full of bliss instead of the horror and misery it had be come and then I woke up.

At first I had no idea who I was when it began to come back to me, my name was Kagome Higurashi, I was in 9th grade, my life was boring until Hojo the hottest guy in school had asked to the carnival and it was 10:00 which meant I was going to be late! I leapt out of bed to get ready for a date that would never come. Litle did I know my life was a bout to be turned upside down.


	2. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't can't won't shan't own InuYasha. 

This story is not a spoiler, I looked up the ending and it's completely different and very disapointing.

I would have updated sooner but I had to do homework, (flicks the person who invented school into the fires of hell).

This is my first story so be nice!

My name is InuYasha and my life has been a living hell. When I was a child the only person whoever cared for me was my mother. The other boys would push me around and call me names. I barely remember those times seeing as she died of a disease when I was 5. after that I had no one. Memories of my father are very faint since he died a long time ago and when I first met my older brother, Shesshoumaru it was clear he hated my guts and only wanted me dead. Ever since that horrible night when mother died I've lived alone. I remember that first week alone, I was so young all demons tried to hunt me down calling me a worthless half breed. I was unusualy fast so I could easily escape. Humans would flee at the sight of me. Recently a stupid monk passed by and decided to purify me, I took care of him but left him alive. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't kill humans, it felt wrong.

Unknown to me, my life was to soon take a dramatic turn for the better. I'm no genius but I think it all started with what I suppose was a nightmare, seeing as I died. It started off with me fighting this disgusting creature made of discarded demon parts. I was wielding this gigantic sword, at the same time as I sent the final blow the creature sent a tentacle in my direction. I killed the creature at the same time he killed me. Next thing I know I'm floating up out of my body and this voice is saing that it was meant to end in happyness, not the horrible misery it has become. As I looked down, I thought I saw someone kneeling over my body but I'm not sure.

* * *

Kagome had managed to get ready with half an hour to spare. She had completely forgotten the strange dream. She was wearing an orange kimono bedecked with red flowers and a large red ribbon holding it at the middle. She was wandering around the shrine when she noticed her granfather disapear into the shack that contained the hidden well. She followed since she was bored. As she entered she coughed since it was very dusty. 

"Kagome, you shouldn't be here you know," said her grandpa.

"Well I'm just anxious for the date that's coming up so I'm looking for something to ocupy my time" she replied.

Kagome then went down the steps and sat down on the closedlid ofthe well.

"No! Don't sit there you'll-" but it was to late, whith an loud crack he well's covering broke and Kagome fell through. As she fell, she was suddenly engulfed in a strange blue light. she soon landed gently on the bottom.

"Grandpa! Graandpa," she called out."Where did he go?" She then noticed some vines hanging from the side of the well.

"Where did those come from?" she wondered. She shrugged and began climbing them. When she got to the top she gasped in surprise. For the scene had changed completely. Instead of the wooden shack she had been in there was a beautiful forest with chirping birds. She sat on the rim of the well and tried to see something she recongnised. She soon spotted the sacred tree. She started toward it when.

"Lady Kikyo, lady Kikyo, I've been looking all over for you" Kagome turned around surprised, the voice belonged to a middle aged man dressed in ancient clothes.

"But my name's not Kikyo"Kagome replied, startled.

"If you are not her then why do you look like her?" He said, alarmed.

"I don't even know who Kikyo is" Kagome replied.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The voice belonged to a woman who looked almost exactly like Kagome.

"my lady, I mistook you for this person over here, she is almost your duplicate" the man said. Kikyo turned to look at Kagome.

"I do not sense any evil in her, she means us no harm" Kikyo replied cooly. Kagome looked looked at Kikyo surprised.

"You should leave, you are different and the vilagers do not welome difference" Kikyo stated coldly.

"But I don't know where to go" Kagomepleaded desperatly.

"That is not my problem" she and the strange man then left.

"How rude! Hmph" Kagome said and continued on to the tree. When she got there, nothing happened, she was still in the strange forest. She sat on the roots and wondered what to do, When suddenly:

"Well well, a tasty looking human girl all alone and powerless." What luck!

Kagome jumped up and let out a sream, for there was some king of monster: it had a long poisonous snakelike body with purple scaly wings. Kagome did the first thing that came to mind, she ran.

"Oooooh, what fun, a chase!" the monster cried out joyfully. For some reason the creature didn't catch her right away, then it hit her, "it's toying with me". She turned of the path andran through the underbrush getting plenty of scratches until shecrashed into something red, she looked up and saw a pair of ashtonishingly golden eyes...

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!" shouted her frantic grandfather. But theteenager had disapeared. He then went out of the shack to raise the alarm andas he passed the sacred tree he spared it the meerest of glances, but hurriedly did a doubletake, for the large missing slab of bark with the stange hole at the top right had been filled...

* * *

I'm creeping myself out here. I hope the cliffie is to your liking. I'll ty to update tomorow. Ja ne! 


	3. Anger

Disclaimer(why must I do this?): I blah blah blah, don'tblah, blah, blah own blah, blah, blah InuYasha blah blah blah noo ny noo ny na na na. 

I'm very sorry I didn't update for a while, I didn't feel like it and I have to practice on my trombone for a stupid music test! Anyway as you can tell I got my first flames, they didn't hurt or anything, they made me mad and then it was just stupid. Some retard said that if he had to pay he would demand his money back. It made me laugh it was so retarded! Anyway onto the story.

* * *

InuYasha had completly forgotten the nightmare. 

He didn't remembre it and he didn't care.

He had way more important things to do anyway.

He had plenty of nightmares.

So he just woke up and without any thought of the nightmare he left to go hunting or whatever it is hanyou's whithout homes do.

As he was walking through the forest he heard a scream.

He continued on ignoring it, hy should he care it was just a demon going after a human.

He was surprised when the human in question ran of the path and staight into him.

"Help... please" the girl said before colapsing at his feet.

He was about to decide wether or not to help her when the demon who was chasing her came into view.

It didn't have the normal demon uglyness, it just had a trange sinister look.

"Well, well, well. Perfect, a tasty human and a hanyou.This is my lucky day" the creature said.

That was enough for InuYasha, it was one thing going after a weak little human girl, but quite another for it to go after him.

"Not likely" he cried out."Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The demon gave a surprised cry before it was torn to shreds by the golden light.

InuYasha then turned to look at the girl, wondering what to do.

She was still breathing hard so he decided to wait until she recovered.

Kagome's pov

* * *

Kagome looked up at her savior. He was definetly strange with gold eyes, claws, teeth and the most adorable ears, but he was kind of cute. 

"Thanks for saving me" she said.

"Feh! I didn't do it for you, I couldn't care less about what happens to you, I only did it because the demon was going after me too" he replied angrily.

At that Kagome felt a sudden surge of anger, she had fallen through a well, missed her important date, met a snotty bitch and now this jerk was mouthing off at her.

"Well excuse me for trying to be polite! I've had a bad day and I'm not in the mood for insults" she snapped angrily.

The guy looked surprised for an instant."feh, whatever" he said simply, and walked off.

"You can't just leave me here" Kagome yelled after him.

"Watch me!" he called back then disapeared.

"ughh, what an isensitive jerk" she growled,and stomped off

InuYasha's pov

* * *

Unknown to Kagome InuYasha had began to follow her. 

Simply because instead of yelling that he was a demon and running off, when she woke up she had said thank you.

No one had ever said thank you to him before,it had surprised him so he snapped at her.

He was definetly curious though.

He followed her careful to be silent, She muttered something about him being an isensitive jerk, which only increased his interest because she hadn't called him worthless or half breed, it was almost like she didn't know.

She got down and kneeled by a stream to get some water.

He was so intent on watching her that he didn't notice the lizard demon sneaking up on her until it jumped right up at her.

"You're mine human" the demon shrieked.

The girl let out a scream and threw out her hands at the same time as demon spit out a bunch of acid.

From her hand a purifying light shone and destroyed the demon, but not before the acid hit her and she fainted...

* * *

There you go, I finaly updated and got in another cliffie. Just to tell you InuYasha is going to warm up fast to Kagome, only beacause this is before he met Kikyo so he's never met anyone who hasn't called him a worthless half breed, until now. I mean he sure got close to Kikyo fast enough. I don't know when I'll update next but I hope it will be soon. Ja ne! 


	4. arguments and shock

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and I probably won't ever own anything important. 

I have finaly updated, I sure took awhile. It was only because I was reading the His Dark Materials Trilogy. You people should read them, the first one is called The Golden Compass by Phillip Pullman. I hope you read them, now onto the story!

* * *

InuYasha stared at the strange girl in shock. 

She was a priestess.

But she sure didn't seem like one, she seemed too pathetic and weak yet she had destroyed the demon, it wasn't a really strong demon but still.

And she certainly didn't look like a priestess, especially wearing that fancy kimono instead of the traditional white top and red pants.

She looked like she came from a rich family, but if she did why was she out here in the middle of nowhere with only a poor village nearby?

He hopped down from the tree branch to look at her more closely, he knew she would live because the demon was really too weak to do any real damage.

He sat down and wondered what to do, he couldn't just leave her, she was by far the most interesting thing that had happened since his mother died.

He soon came to a decision and picked her up to bring her to his home, or rather cave behind a waterfall.

Kagome's pov

* * *

Kagome woke up to strange surroundings, she was in some sort of cave. 

She was damp and her body felt like it was burning hot.

She struggled to remember what happened, then it all came back to her, she had fallen down the well, met a strange rude and obnoxious lady, been chased by some kind of monster, saved by a rude arrogant jerk, attacked by another monster and then destroyed it with some weird blue light that came from her hand. Mabey she was dreaming, her whole situation was impossible.

She looked up and was surprised to see the same arrogant dog eared guy from before.

He seemed to be watching her warily, as if she was a threat.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In a cave behind a waterfall" he repied.

"How did I get here?" she questioned.

"I brought you here, stupid" he snapped. Kagome chose to ignore the stupid comment.

"I thought you said you didn't care what happened to me." she said suspiciously.

"Feh! I don't." he said.

"Then why am I here?" she asked.

"because..." He stuggled for an answer "you interest me" he stated.

"How would I interest you?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

"That's for me to know and you to not" he said. Kagome glared at him for a bit.

"Why didn't you use your powers on the demon that was chasing you before" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? What powers" she asked. "Oh! You meen the blue light"

"Duuuhhh" he said.

"I've never seen it before!" she said angrily "And who are you to ask anyway. You have no right." she almost screamed.

The guy looked surprised for a bit, but he quickly turned it into an angry glare.

"I was just asking! There's no need to get all upset." he yelled.

Kagome looked like she was going to yell right back but she changed her mind.

"Sorry, it's just, I've been under a lot of stress lately" she said. The guy just gaped at her.

InuYasha's pov

* * *

Did he here this girl right, had she just apoligised? 

No one had ever apologized to him before.

They always tried to kill him or run away or something like that.

No one had ever been kind to him except his mother.

But whatthe girlasked next surprised him even more.

* * *

Okay, very lame cliffie.Sorry it was so short.I would have updated sooner if I had gotten more reviews. REVIEW ME PLEASE! I like reviews, the more I get the sooner I update, otherwise I update only once a week. 


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and I won't even own anything Japanese, at least I don't think I will. 

Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for two months! It's just that I've been working on a bunch of oneshots and another story, I'm also scared of the january exams and today is the last day of christmas holidays, NO FAIR! Any way I got a Nintendo DS for Christmas, and I've been playing it alot, and of course I've been reading other stories.

* * *

"Um, I know this is rude but, what are you?" Kagome asked. 

InuYasha just stared at her like she had jumped up and began singing stupid songs.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Kagome asked.

"You don't know what I am?" InuYasha asked disbelievingly.

"No, I'venever seen anything that looks like you, or those monsters that attacked me" Kagome said.

InuYasha just stared.

By now Kagome was begining to get worried about him, she was also nervous seeing as he wouldn't stop staring.

Eventually she got mad.

"Will you quit staring!" She yelled.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever he was in.

"The creatures that attacked you were demons" InuYasha said.

Now it was Kagomes turn to stare, but she snapped out of it before InuYasha got annoyed.

"Sooo, you're a demon then?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm a half demon" InuYasha said softly.

He cringed, waiting for her to scream or use her sacred powers.

But she didn't, he looked at her and saw her deep in thought.

So InuYasha resumed to staring in disbelief.

She didn't scream, how is this possible?

I mean, now she knows I'm a half demon and that has always been enough to make people run away or insult him.

While this was going through InuYashas head Kagome was lost in thought herself.

So there are actually such thing as demons?

But how can that be, I mean demons don't actually exist but then, neither do wells that bring you to strange places that seems like feudal Japan.

Kagome looked up at him and to her frustration he had resumed staring at her in disbelief.

"Will... You.. Stop.. STARING!" she yelled.

The half demon slowly looked up at her, he looked angry.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU CALL ME A WORTHLESS HALF-BREED LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" He yelled while pointing an accusing finger at her, but he didn't seem angry even though he yelled.

He seemed hopeful but was hiding it behind anger.

Kagome stared at him in surprise.

"Why would I call you worthless? No one is worthless, sure there's evil but that's completely different" Kagome said.

InuYasha then got close to her, staring staight into her eyes as if trying to look inside her.

Kagome blushed at at how close he was.

"Do you really mean that" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I mean that, what have you done to expect me to call you worthless? I mean you called me stupid but that's hardly a reason" Kagome said.

At that point InuYasha realised how close he was and jumped away blushing slightly.

"My name's Kagome by the way, what's yours?" she asked.

"It's InuYasha" he said, still embarassed.

"How is it that you don't know about demons" InuYasha asked.

"Well, where I come from there are no demons, I didn't even think they existed." Kagome said.

"Then how did you get here" InuYasha asked uncertainly.

Kagome then explained it. (A/N: I'm too lazy to explain) InuYasha raised his eyebrows, uncertain wether to believe her or not, he would have to assum Kagome wasn't lying, seeing as she was so strange.

Both were lost in thought when "Come out you filthy half-breed! I know you're in there!"

* * *

Muahahahahaha! I'm evil! and by the way, some of the stuff in later chapters will be based on episodes 147 and 148, you don't need to see them to understand and I suggest you don't unless you like pure InuKik, they just show how InuYasha and Kikyo met and were tricked by Naraku. Hope you liked the chapter, even though it was a little short, it's short because it's kinda late and I only updated because I decided to read it myself and felt sorry for everyone waiting. Ja ne! 


	6. Attack from ?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I own this completely made up story that I'm currently working on. 

Joy to the world, this story isn't forgotten! Dodges random stuff. There has been some confusion, InuYasha is going to meet Kikyo but he's not going to think any romantic thoughts of her whatsoever, I detest InuYasha/Kikyo pairings, but sesshomaru/Kikyo is alright.

* * *

"Come out you filthy half-breed! I know you're in there!" 

Kagome and InuYasha's heads snapped up in surprise.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked alarmingly.

"I don't know but stay in here" InuYasha growled as he ran out of the waterfall.

Naturaly Kagome didn't listen and followed after him and she saw the most hideous thing yet, it was a three story high ogre demon. (A\N: You people thought it was Kikyo, lol.)

"I thought I told you to stay inside" InuYasha yelled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" Kagome said.

InuYasha was about to reply when...

"Well, well, well, I came only expecting a half breed but there's a nice human wench for dessert" The ogre rumbled.

It wasn't the fact that the ogre had threatened him that got InuYasha pissed off, it was the fact that the ogre had threatened Kagome. For obvious reasons, he was gonna protect her no matter what.

"Well you came to the wrong place" InuYasha yelled as he jumped up, raising his hand.

"So you intend to fight me half-breed? How pathetic." The demon sneered raising his arm.

But the demon reacted to slowly, with a cry of Iron Reaver Soul Stealer InuYasha sliced through the demons arm and deep into his neck, killing it instantly. InuYasha landed next to kagome. Just as Kagome was about to say something, a couple of roars were heard rather close by.

"Now what?" Kagome asked.

"More of them" InuYasha said.

"What do you mean more of them!" Kagome yelled.

"What do you thin-

"HOW DARE YOU KILL OUR BROTHER YOU FILTHY HALF BREED!" shouted one ugly ogre.

"WE'LL RIP YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!" shouted the other ugly ogre.

"Damn it all" InuYsha cursed and jumped to attack. But while preocupied with one ogre the other one grabbed Kagome. Unfortunately InuYasha turned around giving the ogre he was fighting a chance to slash him in the back, InuYasha cried out in pain and fell to the ground barely concious. The ogre that had Kagome was about to squeeze her to death but something snapped in her and she began to glow blue when the light suddenly exploded from her body destroying both the ogres and when it passed over InuYasha it healed his wounds. Kagome then landed gently on the ground.

* * *

I know this is an evil place to end it and this was short, but I have a writers block. I know what's going to happen but I can't figure out how to get to next big point in the story, I promise I'll probably have the chapter up and running by next week okay? Again I'm sorry on how short this is, I'm really mad at myself, it's not even 500 words, but it's better than nothing. 


	7. THE FATE OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN DECIDED!

Ermmm, my apologies to all but I won't be able to even write a summarized version of this story. Why? Because I don't care for InuYasha anymore, I won't be able to concentrate. I tried but it didn't work, all you need to know is the Kagome and InuYasha were gonna end up together at the end. I've moved on to a new obsession, this one will probably last a lot longer than my InuYasha obsession because it's such a powerfull story and people can't make the main female character appear weak or less dominant than her partner because whoever would be brainless enough to write a sexist thing like that they'd be flamed so bad there'd be to many people to be able to retaliate, but the people who read/write on my new obsession are much more mature than the people here. My new obsession is a book/musical called Wicked, Wicked tells the story of the wicked witch of the west and it's the most amazing story ever, but the book is odd and it has a crappy ending. The musical is so much better. An interesting fact about Wicked: The scarecrow used to be a human and when he was he and the wicked witch of the west were lovers. I probably shouldn't have written about it, but I can't help it, I'm so obsessed with the story. By the way if for any reason you need to mention the wicked witch of the west in any possible reviews call her Elphaba, it's her name after all. If Elphaba is to long then call her Elphie, like Glinda the good did. Well, I'm off, it's been nice knowing you but a new ship has ummm, I forgot what's supposed to be at the end but you get the point. Bye.

There"s been an update, someone might be continuing this story, but I don't know the full details, I'll inform you if the continued version will be written.


End file.
